Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a lens distortion correction device. More particularly, the embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a lens distortion correction device that corrects a distorted image into an undistorted image using a Gaussian interpolation kernel and enhances the undistorted image based on a local self-similarity (LSS) and an application processor having the same.
Description of Related Art
A wide-angle lens has become popular for photography as well as various digital imaging devices, such as surveillance systems, vehicle rearview cameras, and endoscopes.
Despite many advantages, wide-angle view images acquired by a single camera have radial distortion in the peripheral region, which results in significant degradation of image quality.